The process of styling an individual's hair very often demands the straightening of that person's hair through the utilization of a hair styling iron. The use of the hair styling iron requires the selection of many strands of an individual's hair, inserting one end of that selected portion in between and perpendicular to the two heating elements of the hair styling iron, joining together the two heating elements while the selected portion of hair is positioned in between them, and subsequently sliding the hair styling iron towards the opposite end of that individual's hair.
The heat resonating from the two heating elements that surround the hair strands reshape and harden the hair in the same manner in which the hair exists at the time that the heat is applied. Therefore, if the hair strands are not arranged in straight or parallel fashion at the time of that heat from the two heating elements is applied to the hair strands, then those hair strands will not take the desired shape of straightened or styled hair.
For each application of the hair styling iron where the selected hair strands are not arranged in parallel at the time of heat application, such application is partially ineffective in straightening hair, and the same laborious process must be repeated to the inconvenience of the user. The repeated application of the hair styling iron before the selected hair strands is straightened to an acceptable degree is time and labor intensive. Therefore, there exists a high demand for an apparatus that improves the effectiveness and efficiency of the hair styling iron by arranging hair strands in parallel at the time that heat is applied by the hair styling iron.
Any prior inventions that have may have attempted to improve the effectiveness of the hair styling iron through the use a simple, generic comb-like attachment to a hair styling iron failed to improve the effectiveness of the underlying hair styling iron for different types and thicknesses of hair. Different types and thicknesses of human hair require different types of comb bristles in order to effectively arrange such hair strands in parallel to one another before and/or after the application of heat from the heating elements of the hair styling iron.
For instance, hair strands of relatively thinner cross-sectional diameter may not be adequately aligned in parallel by using comb bristles of lower density and with higher cross-sectional diameters. Such hair may be significantly better aligned in parallel through the use of comb bristles of higher density and with lower cross-sectional diameters.
The use of higher density comb bristles on thinner hair strands may better align those strands at the time that heat is applied by the hair styling iron and thereby significantly improve the effectiveness and efficiency of the underlying hair styling iron in straightening and styling hair. Therefore, the need for a hair styling iron attachment that effectively arranges human hair in parallel before application of the heating elements has not been satisfied by the prior art.
Additionally, there is a need that the comb bristles be interchangeable with relative ease and quickness. Professional hair stylists regularly use hair styling irons to style the hair of their customers, where each customer is likely to have a different hair type and thickness than a previous customer. If different comb bristles are permanently affixed to the hair styling iron, then more energy, time, and expense is required for such a professional hair stylist to acquire the multitude of different hair styling irons that will suit the wide range of hair types and thicknesses of that individual's customers.
This invention alleviates the need for excessive energy and expense by allowing the comb bristles to be interchangeable and customizable based on the different type of hair without requiring the hefty expense of purchasing multiple hair straightening irons. Therefore, there exists a demand for an improved hair styling iron and/or improved attachment for existing hair styling irons where the comb bristles most suitable for an individual's hair are interchangeable with relative ease and quickness without the need for multiple hair styling irons.
Accordingly, one object and advantage of this invention is that the attachment body element is designed to accommodate a plurality of interchangeable comb teeth/bristles elements with varying comb bristles composed of different densities, thicknesses, and/or material in order to accommodate different hair types and thicknesses. Though prior art may disclose elements that resemble comb-like assemblies, such assemblies are non-interchangeable and fail to accommodate different hair types.
The improvement over any prior art is that this invention effectively improves the straightening capacity of the underlying hair styling iron for individuals with either thinner hair, which may require high-density comb teeth/bristles, as well as thicker hair, which may require lower-density comb teeth/bristles, or both, without the expense and energy of acquiring multiple hair styling irons or attachments therefor. The prior art fails to accommodate different hair thicknesses in its design, and therefore is ineffective for varying hair types and thicknesses.
Another object and advantage of this invention is that it is less expensive for a prospective manufacturer to make, and thus a prospective consumer to purchase, this invention, which consists of only one attachment body and multiple interchangeable comb elements, than multiple variations of the prior art, which would consists of multiple attachment bodies which each have only one non-interchangeable comb bristle assembly. Since the quantity of plastic required to make this invention for different hair types is anticipated to be less than the amount of plastic required to make multiple variations of the prior art in order to accommodate different hair types, the overall cost to the manufacturer, and consequently the overall cost to the consumer, is anticipated to be significantly lower. Therefore, this novel improvement to the hair styling iron is substantially more cost-effective and convenient as compared to the existing prior art.
An additional object and advantage of this invention is the existence of a securing clip that fastens to the attachment body and the comb assembly element in order to prevent the unintentional or accidental dislocation of that comb assembly element during its regular use and operation. Existing prior art does not contain any such securing clip element.
The improvement to the prior art is that the securing clip element causes the interchangeable comb element to remain securely connected to the attachment body element during ordinary use, during which time forces pulling against the interchangeable comb assembly element might otherwise cause that element to dislocate. Additionally, the securing clip element prevents dislocation during the times when the hair styling iron arm element is held vertically upright, where gravitational forces might otherwise cause the interchangeable comb assembly element to dislocate.
In summary, this invention is relatively inexpensive for manufacturers to produce and consumers to purchase; allows for relatively quicker straightening of hair; renders the straightened hair softer, shinier, and better separated; and requires less time to perform the hair straightening process on an individual. Its significant benefit of time-saving is in demand by busy consumers, who have little time and money to invest in expensive and lengthy hair styling activities with less efficient hair styling tools, and hair stylist professionals, who will be able to use this invention to service the hair styling demands of a substantially greater number of customers.
Further objects and advances of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.